


I can't deny these feelings

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilkay is friend with Shinji, but he can't deal with this anymore, he is scared to tell him. He doesn't know if he should tell him specially since he don't know the relationship between Kevin & Shinji...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't deny these feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after looking at some pictures
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

I like Shinji, but more than friend. But unfortunately I do not know if my feelings are reciprocal because I know he is really close to Kevin and they spend a lot of time together. I know they are friends, but maybe they are more than friends and that makes me a little jealous and it's hurting me.

Sometimes I take Shinji in my arms, and I enjoy the moment and I told him "I adore you Shinji"

I kept my feelings for him for a while, but it made me feel a weight in my heart and I wanted to untie myself from that weight.

I was a little nervous, sad and distant, after a training Shinji have come to see me and tell me, "Come with me, we end the day together, I want to try to cheer you up"

So we ended up spending the day playing video games and watching TV. Then we ate together and I have spent some time with him.

Shinji then asked me, "What happens to you, Ilkay? You don't look very okay and I wanted to help you for be better"

"Thanks a lot Shinji"

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"I have feelings for someone but I do not know if my feelings will be accepted..."

"Why your feelings will not be accepted?"

"Because he is close to someone else and I do not know if they are more than friends"

"Maybe you are wrong and that they are just friends. I think you should talk to that person"

"You're probably right, thank you"

I get up and I kissed Shinji "You're the person for whom I have feelings and I don't want to hide these feelings anymore"

"Me.."

"Yes"

"And the person you're more or less jealous is Kevin ?"

"Yes..."

"Oh Ilkay, we are only friends Kevin and me "

"Ah ! "

" I have also feelings for someone"

"Oh and who is the person ?"

"You" and Shinji kissed me

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"It's been so long since I have feelings for you"

"Same, since I came back here I told myself that I had to tell you my feelings, but I did not dare because I was scared"

"Same too, and you were near of Kevin "

"I'm sorry, Kevin is my best friend and confidant "

We kissed again

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" He asked me

"Yes, I want it" my answer to him

We spend the night together, which was great, we did not want our relationship unveil our teammates even if Shinji was told Kevin was happy for him.

We spend more time together when we are at my home or at the home of Shinji we are happy and in love

**END**


End file.
